darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel
Introduction The Citadel is the only Heavy Battlecruiser at this time and is the most expensive ship currently. It has many abilities at its disposal which allows it to tank damage and force enemy players into directing fire towards it. Cost It costs 80,000 Uridium and it's available for bidding in Auction in the daily tab. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: *Huge hit points (more than twice Goliath's hitpoints) *The Highest number of generators. (twenty) *Largest cargo space (more than twice Goliath's cargo bay) *The Highest amount of extras (five) Disadvantages: *Low numbers of lasers (less than half of Goliath's lasers comparable to a Nostromo) *a Massive bounty reward of 120.000 Experience and 1200 Honour for being destroyed About the Citadel The Citadel is far stronger compared to the Goliath (in resistance) and just like with the Aegis, it has a lack of offensive abilities, but this is compensated with its fortress abilities. The Citadel is the toughest ship available and is well-suited to tanking damage for others. Its ability to force nearby enemies to attack it is far beyond any other ship's protective abilities. On its own and in small groups, however, its inferiority to all other top-tier ships in terms of damage and mobility renders it a poor choice, and as such it is used by few players. What is good now about the Citadel? The Citadel is great for clan battle station defences due to it being able to redirect fire from the base onto the battlecruiser. It is decent in group fighting as well since it can disrupt a fight massively continuously if left unchecked in fights due to the draw fire ability having a 20-second cooldown with double boosters. Abilities *'Draw Fire:' Forces enemies to attack the Citadel for 5 seconds. Affects enemies as long as they are attacking within the radius of the Citadel. This ability has a default 1-minute cool down. Please Note: If you are not in range of the Citadel or are in a group this ability has no affect. *'Protection:' When activated, 25% of damage taken by group members or nearby allies is redirected to the Citadel. It has a 1-minute cool down and 10-second duration. Just like Draw Fire, if the Citadel is not close this ability will have no affect. *'Travel:' Sets the Citadel's speed to a set amount above maximum for a 5 second duration. This ability has a default of 1-minute cool down. The most common uses of this ability is to move briefly at full speed in a heavily shielded standing configuration (i.e. one with no speed generators) and to instantly break slowing effects (e.g. Saboteur, DCR). *'Fortify:' Reduces damage by 50% for 10-seconds. It should be noted that this ability prevents the use of jump gates and cannot be cancelled early and Its use in PvP can easily backfire. This ability has a default 6-minute cool down. You cannot use "Travel" or any other forceful movements during this ability including the advanced jump CPU. Planned Changes * Abilities changed to be the same across the Citadel, C-Veteran and C-Elite. ** Using the C-Elite abilities * Passive bonus for C-Elite changed from +5% damage to +15% shield and +15% HP. * Fortification duration reduced from 8 seconds to 6 seconds. * Fortification cooldown increased from 360 seconds to 430 seconds. * Fortification no longer sets movespeed to 0 and will increase reduce the users move speed to 200. * Incoming damage reduction from Fortification increased from +50% to +80%. Trivia * The planned changes were meant for June of 2018, but did not happen as of 22/02/2019. * This ship was released along with the Aegis and Spearhead. Category:Heavy Battlecruiser Category:Elite Category:Uridium Category:Abilities Category:Shop Category:Payment